


Iron Heart

by Silentmew



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtub Sex, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Fairy Tail Week, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Oral Sex, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Recovery, Rough Sex, Sad Levy, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, dragonslayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Levy is left to pick up the pieces after Gajeels fight with Bloodman





	1. Chapter 1

“Gajeel!!!” Levy screamed.

Light swirled around the iron dragon slayers body, turning the darkness to bright day. Levy was running, her feet hitting the ground at a shaky breakneck pace. She had to get to him, had to save him. Fighting hard against the poison in her blood making her weak.

“No stay away!” Gajeel shouted. “My body’s one big clump of bane particles now. If you touch me, you’ll die to.”

Idiot, didn’t he know she didn’t care about her own life without him? Didn’t he know how much she loved him?! She didn’t want to live without him. 

“I’m going to save you,” Levy swore. She had to save him. “Gajeel what are you doing?!”

She wanted to run to him but Lily’s arms held her back, tears flowing down his own face as he watched his friend die. 

“Let go Lily!” Levy screamed

“I can’t, it’ll drag you in to,” Lilly replied.

“I have to do something before he’s….”

“Levy,” Gajeel said softly.

_______________________________________

Levy was tossing and turning in bed muttering in her sleep. “Gajeel, no please! I can save you. Gajeel!”

“Levy, Levy wake up,” Lilly called, shaking her.

“He’s… he’s gonna die… Gajeel,” Levy pleaded.

“Levy!” Lilly shouted.

Levy woke with a start, skin slick with sweat, tears running down her face and in the air she saw the remnants of his ghostly face. She must have written his name in her sleep. She had done this many times but could never get the apparition to linger more than a few seconds.

A hand flew to her belly on instinct, the bump ever more visible under her nightgown. She had been planning to tell Gajeel that night after the battle, shed had it all planned out. Since that day Lilly had taken over care of her and it was he not her lover at her side the day she found out they were having twins.

Levy looked around in confusion, eyes falling on Lilly who had appeared just in time to catch the final whips of her magic vanishing. He of course said nothing about this. At first he had passed it off, after a while Lilly had become rather concerned at her desire to re call this figment, convinced it was keeping her from moving on. He had voiced this opinion only once, an act that had found him in the literal dog house for nearly a week. He was not about to repeat this act while it was raining outside.

“What happened?” She asked.

“You were having a nightmare of that day again. I miss him to, but you mustn't keep on like this, it’s not good for the babies,” Lilly replied.

“Yes I… I know. I wish he was here Lilly,” Levy said, laying back down, her tears staining the pillow below. “I miss him so much! I thought…. I thought it would get easier in time… but it’s not!”

“Three months is not enough time for the pain to heal but perhaps it is enough time to allow yourself to move on.”

“Is that what you did?! Have you forgotten him?! How long did it take? A day? An hour? If it’s so easy….”

“Levy… of course I haven’t forgotten him. He was my friend, as are you. I can’t say I’ve moved on either. However I do remember the promise we both made before he died. We honour his memory by living in his place.” Lily sighed as he curled up next to her, allowing her to pet his head. He would not have normally allowed this much affection but he swore to protect her as Gajeels dying wish, he would hold up his honour. 

“Levy, I was a real no good piece of scum. And hen I met you and I think you helped make me a better person. And you taught me how to love others. Thanks to you I started to consider things I’d never thought of before. A future, a family, happiness…. It’s hilarious, tough old Gajeel acting like a normal person. I wanted to be with you… always. I never thought losing the future would be this terrifying. So I entrust my future to you. Live enough for both of us,” Gajeels last words still rang in Levy’s ears. The first time he had ever opened up, her man of iron who guarded his heart and locked himself away until she had found the key. 

“I can’t do it Lilly, not with out him,” Levy sobbed.

“But he is here and here,” Lilly said, moving his hand first to her heart then to her belly. “He lives on in us. It’s time we find a way to move on.”

He held her tightly, the embrace much to familiar but warm and welcoming. He was right, it’d been 3 months since that day in the woods and she still hadn’t been back to the guild hall, though her friends had tried to reach out to her several times. In fact she had hardly left the small apartment she had once shared with Gajeel and Lilly. She knew this wasn’t what he would have wanted.

“Okay Lilly. In the morning I will visit his grave and say one final goodbye. Then we will start to live, I will live for both of us and for our babies,” Levy promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeels grave, though empty without a body, was set in the clearing where he had died. It was only a stone with his name in it, flowers grown at its base, but Levy insisted this was where she felt closest to Gajeel. So she made her way there, a task made difficult, belly already heavy at three months.

“Oh Gajeel, your babies never do give me rest, how’d I let you do this to me eh?” She asked herself rubbing a hand over her bump as she leaned hard against a tree to catch her breath.

She sat at his tombstone, tracing the letters of his name. The evidence of that battle was almost gone now, the grass re grown, the broken rock already nearly lost in overgrown weeds, as if the world were trying to forget all the things Levy vowed to remember. She could feel him slipping away piece by piece, the sound of his voice, his laugh, his scent, soon she would start to forget the bigger things to. Tears ran down her face as she rested her forehead on the cool stone.

A voice on the breeze tore her head up, her heart began to race. Suddenly she recognized the voice, and started to run after it. “Gajeel!” She screamed. “Gajeel! I’m here! I’m here. Gajeel… You jerk! You promised, you promised you’d bring me back. I hate you! Gajeel…”

“Levy?” Lilly said appearing beside her. “Levy what’s wrong?”

“Lilly? Nothing. It’s…. it’s nothing. Can we go home? Please I need to get away from here. Please.” Levy replied wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Are you ready to go back to the hall?” Lilly asked.

“No. No I can’t, not yet,” Levy replied. “Take Me Home Lilly I can’t be here anymore.”

Lilly knew better then to press Levy, she would talk to him when she was ready but she didn’t say a word the entire walk back. 

“Are you hungry? I can grab food if you give me a moment,” Lilly asked.

“No thank you Lilly, I just want to be alone right now,” Levy replied, closing her bedroom door behind her.

She had been staying in the spare room, unable to bring herself to return to the bed she once shared with Gajeel. And Lilly had done the same, moving his bed to the floor in Levy’s room. He would likely sleep on the couch tonight though, out of respect for her. It was dark before Levy reappeared, not at all surprised to find Lilly outside her door. She slipped by as silent as a ghost trying not to wake him as she made her way to hers and Gajeel's room. 

Inside, the room was just as it had been left the morning he had died, his jacket still hung on his chair, the bed loosely made, curtains drawn and a thin layer of undisturbed dust over the furniture. A light breeze blew at the curtains, letting the moonlight shine through the open window. A few papers had been blown to the floor and Levy bent to tidy them, placing them back on the nightstand beside a frame which held her favourite photo of her with Gajeel. She smiled lightly, tracing the lines of his face and wiping away the dust. A tear landed on the glass, running the length of the frame.

Levy lifted his coat from the chair, laying it out across his side of the bed. There she lay, breathing him in, the scent of rust, whiskey, and leather. She could still smell his aftershave on his pillow and the faint scent of the cigars he smoked. She had given him so much hell for smoking complaining that it was like kissing an ashtray. They had fought for days about that, an argument that now felt pointless. They’d had so many pointless arguments it left Levy feeling empty, she had wasted so much time. 

She clutched his coat to her chest, crying into the fabric. She wanted to feel his arms around her more than anything in the world. Her heart hurt so badly she felt as though it would burst. 

“Levy? Oh god Levy…”’Lilly said, rushing to her side. He held her tightly refusing her struggles until she gave in, sobbing into his shoulder. She sobbed until her tears began to steal her breath away. Lilly tried everything to comfort her. “Shh Levy, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. Levy you have to breath. This stress isn’t good for the babies.”

“Gajeel! I can’t… I can’t do this… I can’t do this! Not without him,” Levy sobbed.

“Yes you can. I know it’s hard, I know you’re hurting right now but you can do this and it will get better,” Lilly said. “I miss him to.”

That night Levy once again dreamt of Gajeel's deaths and when she woke in the morning Lilly was still there only this time he hadn’t been there to wake her from her dream. He was standing at the window looking out attention set on something in the distance.

“What’s wrong Lilly?” Levy asked.

“A voice. I thought I heard…. Never mind, it’s impossible,” Lilly replied. “How are you this morning?”

“Hungry, can we grab food?” Levy asked. 

“Yes of course what would ...,” Lilly asked stopping his sentence suddenly.

“Gajeel,” Levy whispered.

“You heard it to?!”

“It was definitely Gajeel. Lilly we have to….”

“Grab your coat, I’m coming to. If there’s a chance… No you need to eat first, then we go,” Lilly insisted upon this.

“There’s no time!”

Levy was already out the door and making her way down the stairs. Lilly followed closely behind carrying her jacket, desperately trying to get her to put it on. She refused to stop, some force driving her forward, back to him. She ran, stumbling every few steps as she climbed the hill to his grave stone. 

“Levy slow down!” Lilly called.

She never even looked back. She had eyes only for the dark haired man kneeling in front of the stone that bore his own name. 

“Gajeel?” Levy whispered breathlessly.

He stood, slowly, as if unsure what he should do or say. “Levy.” He whispered, his voice broken with guilt. At last he turned, his face turning to shock when he saw her, eyes drifting to her belly.

“Hey Gajeel,” She said, taking a few steps towards him until she was close enough to touch him. She held his hand, entwining her fingers around his.

“Levy… you’re…,” Gajeel stammered, searching for the right word to say. He gingerly placed his hand on her belly. “Mine? God Levy, how long was I gone for?”

“You dummy!” Levy screamed, shoving him to the ground. She straddled him, pinning him to the ground, tears streaming down her face. “Who else’s would they be?! Three months, you were gone for three months! You were supposed to take me back to the guild hall.”

“You’re right. The guild hall’s not far from here now,” He replied, wiping the tears from her face and capturing her lips in his own. “In this state shrimp, you kind of look like you swallowed a planet. How many you god in there?”

“Twins,” Levy replied. The laughter melted from Gajeel's face as he looked down at her belly again.

“Twins?” Gajeel asked in confirmation. “You’re a wonder Levy. I love you.”

“Feeling sentimental today? It’s nice,” Lilly teased.

“Come on, it's about time I took ya home,” Gajeel said lifting Levy. “Even if I’ve gotta carry ya the whole way there.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gajeel!!!” Levy screamed.

Light swirled around Gajeel, blocking his sight as smoke and poison filled his lungs, choking him. He could hear Levy screaming for him, catching glimpses of her running towards him, stumbling as she went. “No stay away!” Gajeel shouted. “My body’s one big clump of bane particles now. If you touch me, you’ll die too.”

God she looked so scared, all he wanted was to hold her and tell her it would be ok, to make her fear go away but he couldn’t. The pain coursing through his veins made him weak, he was running out of time quickly. Still she was running towards him. He had to stop her, what ever it took. “I’m sorry Levy” he thought as his magic formed shackles and pinned her to a rock. After the first time they met he had promised never to use this trick again. Now he was a lier

“Gajeel what are you doing?!” She screamed using her feet to solid script a sword and break free. Lily’s arms held her back, tears flowing down his own face as he watched his friend die. “Let go Lily!”

“I can’t, it’ll drag you in to,” Lilly replied.

“I have to do something before he’s….”

“Levy,” Gajeel said softly, the particles finally taking him. He fell into darkness, her face still burned into his mind.

He awoke to voices around him, confused and disoriented. Could it have all been a dream? Maybe he was back home? His confusion subsided as a bucket of water was tossed in his face and he opened his eyes to see Aquarius. 

“Wake up moron,” she said. “I bet you think you were so clever swallowing all those bane particles don’t you.”

“Where am I?” Gajeel asked, ringing out his hair.

“You’re in the spirit world. The king sends his regards and says his debt to you is paid in full,” Leo replied.

Gajeel took a closer look around the room, he was surrounded by Lucy’s spirits. She must have asked them to look out for him… Levy, he had to get back to Levy and he had to thank Lucy. “How long have I been here?” 

“About 3 days. That’s a few months in the human world, they all think you’re dead,” Leo said.

“I’ve gotta get back home. Levy….,” Gajeel said. His heart beginning to race, what if she’d forgotten him already or moved on? He tried to sit up, his body screaming at him in pain.

“Please don’t move, you're still hurt,” Aries pleaded.

He didn’t care, he needed to get home. He swore he could hear her voice calling him. She was crying. He had sworn after that first day that he would never make her cry like that again. He looked to Leo, pleading. “Let me go home.”

“The portal is open, when you’re ready, just follow her voice,” Leo replied.

Gajeel stood on shaky feet making his way towards the voices, one step at a time until at last he felt grass beneath his feet. He collapsed to his knees, clutching the earth between his fingers. He hadn’t noticed the footsteps until Levy was standing right behind him.

“Gajeel?” Levy whispered breathlessly.

He stood, slowly, as if unsure what he should do or say. “Levy.” He whispered, his voice broken with guilt. At last he turned, his face turning to shock when he saw her, eyes drifting to her belly. His heart raced and he felt panic creep up in him, chilling him to the bone. How long had he been gone for? The baby.. could it really be his? And if it wasn’t, did he really want to know?

“Hey Gajeel,” She said, taking a few steps towards him until she was close enough to touch him. She held his hand, entwining her fingers around his, the other protectively around her belly.

“Levy… you’re…,” Gajeel stammered, searching for the right word to say. He tentatively put out a hand to her unsure if she would let him but to his surprise she took his hand warmly, placing it to her belly. She smiled, melting away all his fears. He was home, really home and his girl was having his baby. “Mine? God Levy, how long was I gone for?”

“You dummy!” Levy screamed, shoving him to the ground. She straddled him, pinning him to the ground, tears streaming down her face. “Who else’s would they be?! Three months, you were gone for three months! You were supposed to take me back to the guild hall.”

“You’re right. The guild hall’s not far from here now,” He replied, wiping the tears from her face and capturing her lips in his own. “In this state shrimp, you kind of look like you swallowed a planet. How many you got in there?”

“Twins,” Levy replied. 

The laughter melted from Gajeel's face as he looked down at her belly again. How was he supposed to raise two children let alone one..? The house wasn’t nearly big enough or safe… he’d had to take more jobs but then he would be away more. What if he missed the birth. What if there were complications. “Twins?” Gajeel asked in confirmation, trying to hide his concern. “You’re a wonder Levy. I love you.”

“Feeling sentimental today? It’s nice,” Lilly teased.

“Come on, it's about time I took ya home,” Gajeel said lifting Levy. “Even if I’ve gotta carry ya the whole way there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel returns

The guild hall was only a short walk from where they were, and felt like no time at all with Gajeel carrying Levy. Before long the massive doors stood before them. Gajeel chanced a look at Lilly and Levy, grinning broadly as he set her down and opened the door. He didn’t hear her protest or see the concern on Lilly’s face, he was home, how could anything be wrongs?

Inside the guild hall was noisy as ever, Natsu and Gray fighting while Erza tried to break it up, Droy eating way to much while Jet criticized him, Mirajane at the bar, Elfman showing off his muscles and the master sitting in his place on the balcony. It was as if nothing had changed.

It came as no surprise that it was Lisana who saw them first, bounding from her seat to embrace Levy, followed by Wendy who threw her arms around Gajeel much to his surprise. The hall fell silent as they turned to look.

“I wondered what that smell was, should’ve guessed it was you,” Natsu said.

“Oh ya salamander? You wanna take this outside like old times?” Gajeel replied.

“Oh gods Levy, you’ve gotten so big!” Mira exclaimed coming over.

“Ya, were having twins,” Levy replied quietly, putting a hand on her belly. Lilly put a supportive hand on her shoulder and Levy was grateful to know he was there.

“Twins? That’s so manly!” Elfman exclaimed, he moved to hug her but thinking better of it, ruffled her hair instead. “How are you feeling Levy?”

“Oh ah I’m fine,” she replied.

She was backing away to the door ever so slowly as Gajeel was pulled further into the throng. Each member pulling him every which way, asking him questions, touching him. Others doing the same to her. It was too much noise and action for her she felt sick. Finally having reached the door she slipped out, emptying the contents of her stomach in the grass.

“Levy!” Lilly exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

“No Lilly I’m not. I wasn’t ready for all that. I just… I just… I’m going home okay?” Levy replied.

“Hold on a second I’ll grab Gajeel and we will take you,” Lilly suggested.

“No it’s fine I can manage. He’s having fun, I don’t want to interfere with that. He just got back, I should be so happy. But I just feel… lost. Nothing makes sense any more,” Levy said, a tear rolling down her face. “I’m fine. You go, he’ll need you. I’ll be okay.”

Lilly nodded his agreement though not totally sold on the idea. He watched her walk up the hill to their little home before re entering the hall. It seemed like hours before things finally calmed down enough for Lilly to suggest it was time to leave. Gajeel was already halfway through another pint swapping manly stories with Elfman clearly not even having noticed Levy was gone.

“Man I wish Levy had stayed longer. I didn’t even get a chance to talk with her,” Droy whined.

“She’ll be back. We can talk to her then,” Jet replied.

Gajeel’s jaw dropped in over hearing this and he did a look around for her, eyes falling on a very upset Pantherlilly. “Where….”

“She left over an hour ago. You didn’t notice?!” Lilly shouted. “If all the pig headed things you’ve done this is the worst. She needs you right now. You can’t even imagine how hard these past months have been.”

“You’re right Lilly,” Gajeel replied. “I messed up. I wasn’t thinking.” Gajeel stood swaying and Lilly caught him as he took a few shaky steps forward.

“Maybe you should sober up first, you’re in no condition to see her now,” Lilly insisted.

Gajeel knew he couldn’t wait. The walk home would have to be enough. After a few sobering breaths Gajeel stepped out into the cool night air. Every step was a struggle as he battled his own drunkenness and guilt. At last they reached the house, it was dark accept for a single light flickering through an open window. Once inside he climbed the stairs making his way in the direction of the room he shared with Levie, surprised to find the door not only shut, no noise came from the other side. He turned the latch and went inside. The window had blown open and papers littered the floor, the distinct smell of dust lingered in the air and even more strange, he couldn’t smell Levie any where.

“She’s not been in here in three months,” Lilly explained. “The day you died she came home, gathered her cloths and shut the door. Far as I know it’s only been opened once since then. Losing you almost killed her Gajeel. So if you’re going to see her now I need you be be sure you’ve got a plan, she’s been hurt enough. Don’t make her cry again.”

Gajeel wanted to reply but thought better of it. Lilly was right, he’d hurt her badly this time. A splash from down the hall caught his attention and he pushed past Lilly, stopping in front of the bathroom door. He knocked on the wood praying for a response that never came. Slowly he turned the latch and entered.

Levie was sitting in the corner of their oversized bath, knees drawn up as high as they could with her belly. Her eyes were red with crying, face pale. He hadn’t really seen her since he’d come back, he’d been so happy and so overwhelmed. Now as he stood in the doorway he took her all in, from her sad face to her swollen middle, to her hair which she’s let grow, the pail guild emblem on her back. God she was beautiful, he loved her so much and now she wouldn’t even look at him.

Gajeel removed his shirt and un laced his pants, steeping gingerly into the tub with her. She only turned her head further away from him, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. He pulled her lightly to his chest, holding her as he stroked her hair and whispered her name. As if some spell had been lifted Levie pushed away from him, punching him roughly in the chest until she ran out of strength and slumped back on her knees.

“You dummy!” She screamed. “You left me! Three months I waited for you and and finally accept you’re gone and you come back! Damn it Gajeel.”

“You’re right. I’m just a big dummy. I wasn’t there for you,” Gajeel agreed. Her tears were streaming now, unrestrained down her face. This time when Gajeel kissed her and pulled her into his arms she didn’t have the strength to fight and simply melted against his chest. “I should have comcidered your feelings. Please Levie? Talk to me.”

“I was so afraid when I found out I was pregnant, I didn’t think I could do it with out you. Then when you came back… I was afraid maybe I hadn’t made the right choice, I didn’t know what you’d think. I was afraid you wouldn’t want them. We never really talked. I want to go back but not yet. I haven’t been to the guild hall since that night. Mira visits some times and Jet, Droy, but it’s all a bit much for me right now,” Levie sobbed.

“Levie, you’re under arrest for being to perfect,” Gajeel said. He placed a hand to her belly, rubbing it gently. “How could you even think I wouldn’t want our babies. Being with you, starting a family, it’s more then I could even hope for. You’re so big already though little shrimp, you sure you can handle this?”

“Don’t call me shrimp!” Levie screamed splashing him. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he replied laying her back against the tub and capturing her lips in his. He turned her head to deepen the kiss, working her soft lips and tounge through his own. He had missed her so much though for him his absence had only lasted a few days, time passed differently where he’d been. She rubberd her hands over his body, tracing the rivets in his arms, the scars, his muscles, as if trying to memorize every detail. He chuckled lightly. “You really love my body that much..”

“Every detail. I thought I’d never see you again, I wrote your name a thousand times but nothing compared to this, to you,” Levie replied. “Where did you go? How are you back? You took in all those particles, almost killed Laxus when he tried that. It was so stupid Gajeel!”

“Ha, ya it was, I guess you could say I got lucky. Old mustash face pulled me into the spirit world last second. Said something about repaying the favour he oued us from saving the zodiac. Theee days there sure took their toll but I’d be dead were it not for him,” Gajeel replied. “I wanted to get back to you every second but I couldn’t, not till I was sure all those bane particles were gone. Tried to send a message through Leo to Lucy, guess you never got it.”

“She came to visit and… oh god! Two months ago she came here and I had Lilly send her away!” Levie cried.

“Well I’m back now little shrimp,” Gajeel said showering her once more in kisses and sending most of the remaining water splashing to the floor.

Levy looked at her husband's body, glistening with water, his member erect and deliciously hard. She licked her lips as she sat in the shallow remains of the water. Unable to bear her desires a moment longer she pressed her lips to his pulse, trailing downwards, nipping as she went, tracing teeth over his studs, nipples, taught abs and finally to his waiting cock. She pumped it a few times, giving an experimental lick from base to tip. Gajeel moaned, tipping his head back and swallowing hard. She liked that sound so she did it again before taking the tip slowly between her lips, flicking her tongue into the slit. 

Gajeel watched in awe as his pregnant wife’s head bobbed over his cock sending tendrils of pleasure through his body. He’d almost forgotten how good she was at this, how amazing it felt to be inside her perfect mouth. Just as he felt he was nearing his limit Levy pulled away with an audible pop. He was about to protest when she straddled him and took his cock in hand, lowering herself into him in one thrust. 

“I’ve needed you inside me for so long Gajeel. I’ve missed you so much,” She said breathlessly.

“Won’t this hurt the babies?” Gajeel asked with concern. She thrust harder and he had to bite his like to stifle the moan.

“They are perfectly safe. Just fuck me Gajeel, harder. I need you,” she replied. He sat up to meet her, crashing their lips together, the new position hitting just the right spot inside Levy. “More!”

He obeyed without another command, repositioning her over the edge of the tub so he could enter her from behind. He engulfed her tiny body, thrusting into her relentlessly, the cusp of his orgasm racing towards him. She was close to, he could hear it in her breathing. “Levy I’m gonna…. I’m… cuming… gheei..” 

“Just a little longer, please. Just one more time,” Levy replied.

He couldn’t hold back any more, sinking deep into her as he came, levy following shortly after for the second time. She could feel his load dripping down her thighs as he pulled away, sinking back into the now empty tub. 

“Gods Levy… that was…..” Gajeel said, trying to catch his breath. 

“I love you Gajeel,” she replied, kissing him.

“Come on, ill run is another bath, I reckon we’ll need one after that. Are you feeling ok?” Gajeel asked. Levy nodded in response. Humming softly as she lounged against the tub, happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy awoke to Gajeel laying beside her, staring at her, something he’d been doing more and more as the months passed. He leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips then lowering his head, he kissed her belly to, one on each side. By now Levy has grown so big it was hard for her to move or to cuddle into Gajeel so his small gestures meant all the more to her. She grinned warmly at him.

“Good morning Gajeel,” she whispered. She felt the babies kick as he ran his hands over her belly.

“Good morning to you to… and to my beautiful wife. How are ya feeling this morning Levy?” He asked.

“Fat and heavy. If I get much bigger you’ll have to roll me to the delivery room. I can hardly move. Only two more weeks,” Levy replied.

“I think I know how to help,” Gajeel replied, rolling her onto her back and kissing down her neck. He slowly slid her slippers off her feet, rubbing the soreness out of them with practised care. “You still up for the BBQ today?”

“Ya, it’ll be good to see everyone again before the babies come. Maybe only a short visit though,” Levy said, rubbing her belly. She felt sore and heavy as she lay in her bed looking down at her husband at work. All she wanted was to stay and rest but she knew what it meant to Gajeel to have the guild over even if he acted like it was all for her. Fairy tail was his family to. 

Levy loved seeing her guild members, so many had come to wish them well and bring gifts for the babies. Even Elfman had brought something, albeit not for the babies… a shirt for Gajeel that said “real men make twins.” A truly manly gift from the guilds biggest softy. Gajeel wore the shirt with pride even though it made Levy blush with embarrassment.

“How you doin sugar?” Bisca asked privately, coming to sit with Levy.

“Uncomfortable, no matter how I sit,” Levy replied. 

“It’s started hasn’t it…,” Bisca asked. 

Levy nodded and was about to speak when Natsu squeezed his way between them. “How are my cute babies doing today,” Natsu asked, rubbing Levy’s belly and getting all too close to her.

“Their not yours, their mine ya asshole…,” Gajeel grumbled. “Let my wife rest ya little shit!”

“Oh Natsu, please stop bothering my Gajeel like that,” Levy pleaded.

“I’m sorry Levy.. I’ll keep a better grip on him next time,” Lucy said, trying to drag Natsu away.

“No no Lucy it’s fine… actually I am feeling pretty tired though, I think I’ll go lay down for a little. Please stay, enjoy the party,” Levy said, standing with great difficulty and hobbling towards the house. Gajeel moved to assist her but she waved him off.

Bisca whispered something to Alzack before setting her drink down and making her way to the house. “I’ll go check on her. Us mothers gotta stick together and all.” Bisca found Levy doubled over on the stairs clearly in the middle of a rather sharp contraction. Once it passed she brought Levy back down and to the couch. “I think it’s best we stay down here now, won’t be too much longer. When did they start?”

“This morning. Gajeel doesn’t know. He was so excited for this party, I didn’t want to ruin it. They’re coming now aren’t they,” Levy asked.

“Fraid so sugar,” Bisca replied.

“You’re doin great Levy, we are here with you,” Alzack said, coming to join them. “Party is wrapping up, no one knows what’s going on except Warren who is sending for the doctor. I thought it better that way. I’ll tell Gajeel once we get closer, no need to worry him just yet. You just relax Levy and tell us what you need.”

Levy was thankful to have them there, the only members of fairytail who had been through this before. Bisca sat with her, gently stroking her hair and humming, the sensation soothing her through each contraction. At last silence fell outside and Alzack slipped away to speak with Gajeel who appeared in the doorway a moment later.

“Calm Gajeel, we don’t wanna stress mama out now. She needs to feel relaxed and supported,” Bisca said. Gajeel recoiled in annoyance but headed her warning. He came to sit on the couch beside her, taking up Biscas' place. “You just get comfortable and I’ll fetch you some water. Gajeel I need you to grab all the clean pillows and blankets you can.”

“Gajeel!” Levy screamed as another powerful contraction gripped her.

Alzack took her hand, smiling down at her calmly. “He’ll be back soon. You can squeeze my hand Levy, hard as you need to. You’re doing great,” he said reassuringly. “Remember to breathe, it’ll be over soon.”

“How’s she doing?” Bisca asked, returning with the water.

Alzacks face dropped. “I just heard from Warren, the doctor isn’t coming, there’s no way to make it here in time.”

“What about Porlyusica?” Levy asked.

“I’ll ride, you stay here. I’ll be back in an hour darlin, just hang tight till then,” Alzack said, giving Levy’s hand a squeeze and kissing his wife goodbye. 

An hour passed and still Alzack hadn’t returned, Bisca was starting to get worried. Levy’s water had broken and her contractions had gotten worse, only a few min apart now. The babies would be coming any time. Gajeel, who by now was a total wreck, was pacing anxiously by the door making such a commotion it threatened to wake Levy who had finally managed to get a little rest. She woke moments later to her most powerful contraction yet. 

“Bisca I think it’s time. It’s coming, I can feel it, it’s coming,” Levy cried. “I need to push, please, help me.”

“We need to move her to the floor, Gajeel could you…” Bisca asked. He did as he was told, holding her head in his lap as he tried in vain to sooth her. “Levy listen to me, there is no doctor so you and I are gonna have to do this together. I need you to trust your body okay, you know what to do, when you are ready, push.” 

Levy tried to push, the pain overwhelming. Gajeel felt so helpless watching her, she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he squeezed her hand and stroked her hair, whispering to her his love and support. 

“Come on Levy, just a little more, heads almost out. I know it’s hard sugar but I need you to give me one more okay? It’s almost over, now the shoulders, come on, big push,” Bisca instructed. The baby came easy after that, sliding gently into Biscas waiting hands. “It’s a girl. She looks just perfect.”

“Levy? Are ya okay?” Gajeel asked, tentatively.

“I’m fine Gajeel. Hey Gajeel? We have a little girl,” Levy replied. Bisca passed the baby into Gajeels arms and he fell in love at once, the wisps of blue hair, her little fingers wrapping around his, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Look it’s your mommy, isn’t she beautiful?” Gajeel said, tipping the baby so she could see Levy. Levy pulled the blanket away to get a better look, smiling at her perfect baby girl. “She looks like you Levy.”

“She’s got your frown though,” Levy teased. Her face suddenly turned to pain again as she doubled over with another contraction.

“Looks like the second one isn’t wasting any time,” Bisca said, trying to keep things light.

The door opened and Porlyusica entered the home, pushing Bisca aside. She looked over the first baby, surveying the scene before turning her attention to Levy herself. “How are you doing girl,” she asked.

“Tired.. I… I need this to be over,” Levy replied panting.

“Alright. You give that baby to this young lady here and give me a hand. Your wife is about to deliver her second baby, she’s gonna need your support. You just keep her relaxed,” Porlyusica instructed. “When you feel ready Levy, we are gonna take this at your pace.”

The second baby came much easier than the first and without complications. Porlyusica passed the second child into Gajeels arms, a boy this time, while she tended to Levy. She cleaned her, dressing her in a fresh nightgown and repositioning the pillows and blankets for her comfort. With a sigh she turned to Gajeel.

“Let me take him, you carry your wife up to bed where she will be more comfortable. I want to check both babies over before I bring them for their feeding. You did very well Levy, you should be very proud,” Porlyusica said. Gajeel did as he was asked, carrying Levy up the stairs and into their room.

“Excuse me miss Porlyusica, was my husband not with ya?” Bisca asked.

“The young man who came to get me I assume. No he did not return with me. His horse threw a shoe and him along with it. He’s injured but alive, I left him resting in my cabin. You should go to him, I imagine he’s awake by now,” Porlyusica said. “Oh and Bisca is it? You did a wonderful job today. Thank you.”

Gajeel lay Levy down onto their soft bed, climbing in next to her. He brushed the hair from her face, kissing her cheek softly. She smiled up at him, touching his face and running her fingers over his studs. Both wrapped in each other's arms, perfectly at peace with the world. “God I love her so much.” Gajeel thought to himself capturing her lips in his.

“What are you thinking about?” Levy asked.

“You're perfect Levy,” Gajeel replied. She was the only one he could drop his guard around, who made him feel safe. Levy turned into him laying her head on his chest, the sound of his heart lulling her to sleep. Her body seemed so small next to him, so fragile, no one would have ever guessed she was capable of so much strength. A tear escaped Gajeels eye, he had never been happier.


End file.
